The present invention relates to a combination beach blanket and wind protector and more particularly relates to a combination unit that is not only easily moved to a position of use but may be quickly disassembled for rolling up into a compact unit for carrying and/or storing.
Prior to the instant invention, some efforts have been made to provide a shield or similar construction that enables a person to lie in a horizontal position on the ground or on sand and be protected from wind. Quite frequently, winds at the beach, for example, are sufficiently strong enough to make sunbathing and resting very uncomfortable and therefore undesirable. Under such conditions, a sunbather would normally not be able to take advantage of sunbathing conditions even if the temperature were high enough, because of the high winds and the resulting movement of sand by the winds. Further, it is also desirable while sunbathing either on a ground area or at the beach to be somewhat insulated from other parties who might kick sand upon an unprotected occupant of a blanket or the like. It is also desirable to have available beach accessories, such as suntan lotion, first aid articles, and packaged food products, without having to search through bags and the like in which such articles are normally packaged or carried.
Applicant is aware of certain prior art patents that have been granted heretofore and show various attempts to solve the problems as experienced by sunbathers, set forth hereinabove; and the pertinent prior art of which applicant is aware are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,930,404; 2,190,566; 2,208,458; 2,619,101; 2,675,807; 2,771,088; 2,981,256; 2,997,277; 3,976,113; 4,164,275; and 4,407,319.
As shown in the WAGNER U.S. Pat. No. 1,930,404, a simple strip of canvas is utilized for providing some form of protection for a person who would be sunbathing at a beach or the like wherein the cavas defines a stockade-type of construction that is secured in place by a plurality of stakes that are interconnected to the strip of canvas for the mounting thereof in an upright position. The JULIAN et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,208,458, shows a similar device wherein a plurality of stakes locate a flexible wall construction in a vertical position the device further utilizing a hood as a protective member. The McGERRY et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,101, also suggests the use of stakes for mounting panels in an upright position, and also includes a cover member as a sun shade. This patent further suggests the use of pockets as secured to vertical panels. The SCHWARTZ U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,277, suggests the use of a shelter wall that is mounted in a vertical position by posts, the shelter wall being secured on cylindrical articles that are fixed to the posts. The other patents also suggest the use of shelters or mats as used on the ground or sand, wherein an occupant lies on the mat or the like between erected walls for sunbathing.
As will be discussed hereinafter, the subject invention provides a unique and different form of a combination beach blanket and wind protector that enables the component parts of the device to be quickly assembled in the position of use and knocked down for rolling up to a carry or storage position with relative ease.